


Pets

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another elaboration or continuation of the One Word at a Time series by Aramirandme81. She so kindly gave me a challenge when I asked for them, and this is for the word Pets, </p>
<p>The line was,</p>
<p>“Zeb wait outside.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>Anders points to the sing: ‘No Pets Allowed.’</p>
<p>And this is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> Big thanks and all the credit to Aramirandme81 without whos generosity and talent I could never do this.

_**Pets** _

__

 

“Zeb wait outside.”

 

“Why?”

 

Anders points to the sing: ‘No Pets Allowed.’

 

Axl blinks confused, “but we don’t have any pets with us, besides, it was your idea to meet here. You told me to come, and I was busy, eh, studying,” he finishes lamely.

 

“The fuck you were, I know all about you and your life at Uni,” Anders snorts. “You’d cheat your way through the tests if you only knew how.”

 

“And you never cheated?” Axl snorts. “Come on, you who really could do it so easily, you didn’t cheat even once?”

 

“No,” Anders stats firmly.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Axl decides. Anders is always the dick who does everything the easy way, so of course he cheated.

 

“I don’t care if you do,” Anders shrugs, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the side of the building.

 

“Seriously, you never cheated?” Axl finds his mouth hanging open. “Why not?”

 

“Are you fucking stupid?” Anders demand. “No wait, don’t answer that, but think it through you idiot. I paid my own way through that shit, crappy place I lived in, courses and books, food, everything. I didn’t have a big brother to go to, so why the hell would I cheat myself on what I knew I would need to make a decent living?”

 

“Put that way, it makes sense,” Zeb decides.

 

“Thanks, glad to have your approval,” Anders declares with sarcasm heavy in his voice. “Now wait outside.

 

“Why?” Zeb wants to know and Again Anders points to the sign.

 

“We don’t have any pets Anders,” Axl sighs. “You’re the one who’s got pets.”

 

“I got fish Axl,” he sighs tiredly. “Not quite the same thing.”

 

“Yeah, but you totally had a bunch of pets when we were kids,” Axl states. “I remember Carmelita.”

 

“She was one pet,” Anders do not want to talk to Axl about that, because Axl can not quite understand how much that guinea pig had meant to him. He do not want to go into what the fish means to him either in that regard.

 

“You had more,” Axl states and he shakes his head. “You must’ve, you were always going on about animals and shit.”

 

“I bet you had a cat,” Zeb declares.

 

“The hell I did, I’m allergic to cats,” Anders snorts. “Why you think I won’t let Dawn bring hers to the office?”

 

“No way you are allergic,” Axl frowns. “You had Carmelita.”

 

“Who was a guinea pig, not a cat,” he sighs.

 

“Dawn says she don’t have a cat,” Axl tries instead. “I don’t think she has one.”

 

“She totally does,” Anders waves it away. “Now can we go inside? I’m fucking starving.”

 

Axl looks at the menu posted outside the restaurant, all good food. Delicious sounding items and he can’t wait to try some of it. After all, Anders wouldn’t be asking him to meet him here if he wasn’t ready to pay for it, would he?

 

“Sure,” he grins, and he and Zeb makes to follow. Again Anders stops them.

 

“I told you to wait here,” he tells Zeb, scowling in that way that Axl knows means he’s not happy about something. Anders taps the sign while Zeb and Axl exchange tired looks.

 

“We do not have any pets with us Anders, it’s just me and Zeb here, no pet elephants, no guinea pigs. Not even a fucking fish, so can we please just go inside.”

 

“He has to wait,” Anders is firm.

 

“But I don’t have a pet with me,” Axl is exasperated.

 

“Pet mortal,” Anders declares. “As in ‘pet’ mortal.”

 

“Oh,” Axl muses.

 

“Hey,” Zeb objects. “That’s really hurtful you know.”

 

“Whatever, go buy yourself a hot dog or something,” Anders walks in through the door and Axl follows quickly, least a free meal disappears.

 

“I still think Dawn don’t have a cat,” Zeb can hear Axl as the two of them disappear inside. Afterwards his only consolation is that Axl did have to pay for his own meal, because Anders refused to, saying he wasn’t Mike.

 

That left Axl without beer money for the rest of the month…

 

The End


End file.
